Boys With Girlfriends
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: I just moved into this new town. Have done ran into a hot good looking guy walking. Anything better than that? Oh wait, yea he has a ugly mean little girlfriend? Oh what I can do to torture her! Cause I'm just that mean when there's something I want! ;
1. Chapter 1

**Boys With Girlfriends**

* * *

It was a beautiful day today. We had just moved here not long ago from Texas. It was me, my parents, and my two annoying brothers Justin and Max. We were moving to New York cause my dad got some opportunity idea or something. I didn't want to leave my friends here but went with them anyway. I could have stayed with my best friend, but she talked me into going saying that this was a great opportunity to meet some cute guys. I didn't believe her, but went a head and decided to come.

"We are here. Let's get out and go explore the house. Now the room with your favorite color will be your room while were here." Dad said to us as we went exploring. It was Friday and our first night in the house. They had us here today so we could have the weekend before we started a new school.

"And after you find your room come down stairs and I'll give you guys some snacks." Mom screamed back up the stairs. Why couldn't life be like the movies? You just meet a random guy on the street getting to know each other and you become the best of friends. It would make life easier.

"Okay mom will do." I screamed back down at her. I walked in my room and what I saw amazed me. It was just so pretty and magical. I loved it and I haven't even lived a day in it yet.

My room had purple walls. It was made out of fur. I didn't understand that part of it but it was beautiful. It had a huge queen size bed in the middle of it. On the left side of it had a small desk with a lamp on it. The other side had another desk only this one was for my clothes design and stuff. At the very foot of my bed had a chest. On the wall right in front of the bed had a huge shelf with a T.V. on it. And then I had a walk in closet.

All in all it was amazing. I loved it half to death. I thought it was pretty cool to me. I hadn't ever had a room this big. It might would be a little scary at night but I would get use to it.

"Hey mom I think I'm fixing to go for a walk to get to know the place." I told her as I came down the stairs to the living room. If you kept going down the stairs then you would be in the sub shop, which I kinda thought was a little cozy.

"Okay sweetie just be careful and come in as it starts getting dark." She told me as I went up to her and gave her a big hug. It was mid February so it was still a little cold. Fine, a lot cold. "Have fun and meet new people." She said as I was getting my jacket on.

"Okay will do." I told her using my catch Fraze as I waved her goodbye going out the door. I just laughed going through my family. They were all crazy but I loved them so much that it wasn't even funny. I may not show it a lot with my sarcasm and everything but I really do.

My dad was, well, over protective. I had a boyfriend back home for over a year but we had to break up when coming down here. Dad was thrilled cause he didn't like him that much. I didn't either, but after trying to break up with him for about the thousandth time I just let him think we were dating. Dad didn't like that but let it slide.

My mom on the other hand was my go to person when I needed help with something. Like if I needed best friend or guy advice she was always right there for me. I had both my parents putty in my hands and it was kinda funny. If I couldn't get it out of her then I'd go to dad about it. If I couldn't get it out of him then I'd go to her about it. They still hadn't figured that one out yet.

Justin was, on the other hand, was a girl more than I was. He's real smart when it came to books but street smarts was not his best subject. He sucked at that. I was always playing pranks on him and everything cause he just don't ever see it coming. Its so easy to get him to do what I want that its just not even funny.

Max was, well, just Max. He was so stupid that he couldn't help it. Its not his fault. He was just dropped on his head to much as a baby. Well, that's how I saw it anyway. Everyone else says its just the way he is. I don't think anyone can be that dumb though, so I still say he was just dropped to much as a baby. He agrees with me, no shocker, and so does Justin. Kinda weird Isn't?

All in all my family is pretty cool. I couldn't ask for anyone better than what I have. They all have my back when it counts most no matter how much they get on my nerve sometimes. That's what matters most anyway. As long as they have that much for me then I don't care how annoying they are. I'm just the same with them too.

"Hey! Watch it next time buddy!" I screamed as I ran into someone on the side walk. When I looked up I was looking into the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. They were so, so, so, beautiful and deep. Just how I liked them. "I'm sorry bout that. I wasn't watching were I was going." I said still looking into his eyes. He was doing the same to me.

"Its okay, I wasn't either. The names Mason Greyback. And what is yours?" He ask me with a smile that just made me melt. It took me a few seconds to notice that he had ask me a question.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Alex Russo." I told him taking his hand he had stuck out for me to shake. When I touched it I could have sworn I felt sparks and he must have too cause he pulled back fast from my hand. He smiled down at me since he was just a little taller than I was.

"So are you new here? I haven't ever seen you around." He ask me as we kept walking. I didn't know where we were going. I was just walking with a very handsome, I guessed, British guy. He sounded it anyway.

"Yea I am new here. Just moved in today, and not to be random or anything but are you British? If so why are you in the United States?" I ask him these questions and he started laughing at me. It was a very cute laugh. I wasn't embarrassed cause I had just ask him two simple questions.

"Yea I am British. I've lived here since oh, about sixth grade. My dad got some big job here in this place. I'm in the tenth right now. What grade you in?" He ask me with that same smile that made my heart melt for some odd reason.

"Oh I'm in the tenth grade too. At least that's one person I'll know at this school besides my two dorky brothers." I said mumbling making him laugh at this. I just gave him my best smile. "So you got any brother's or sister's?"

"Umm, yea I have about three. I have an older sister named Rosealena, a twin sister named Madison, and a little brother named Jacob." He told me with a smile. Wow, that was one more than my parents had. Kinda sad if ya ask me.

"That's cool. I just have an older brother named Justin and a younger one named Max." I said. My life was just pretty normal. Having three kids was normal for the United States. "So do you know anyone you could introduce me to around here?"

"I could introduce to my sister Madison and her best friend Harper, or even my girlfriend Jasmine." He told me and my mouth did a kinda frown. He had a girlfriend. Great. That was just great.

"That would be great." I told him with a smile. "Hey maybe we could all hang out sometime this weekend?" I told him with a smile. It gave me time to get to know him better.

"That sounds great. I could let you meet everyone so you won't be so alone when school starts Monday. How about tomorrow?" He ask me and I thought about it. All we were doing was unpacking. It gave me an excuse to get out of it.

"Okay that sounds great." I told him with a smile. Of course I had faked it after finding out he had a girlfriend. That just wasn't my style. I've learned the hard way to not be friends with boys who have girlfriends.

"You know what I'm late for dinner and mom is going to kill me so I'll just give you my number so you can text me or call me later. Will set up a time for tomorrow then." He told me giving me his number on my hand. I felt those dang sparks again.

"Okay here you can have mine too." I told him writing it on his hands. He got a shiver down his body and I tried not giggling. I just had that affect on people. "Just text me whenever you get done eating okay?"

"Sounds good to me." He said and right then I new that was his catch faze. I just giggle and with that said we went our separate ways. I felt my phone vibrating in my pockets I looked at it and saw it was Mason's number. I giggled. He was already texting me.

_Just making sure u didn't give _

_me a wrong number ;) - Mason_

I just laughed at that the whole way home. I came in the door laughing. Mom and dad just gave me a wired look. "Why are you laughing so hard? All you did was go and walk." Dad ask me while I just walked up stairs.

"Oh someone just sent me something funny." I told them walking up the stairs. At that moment I didn't care if he had a girlfriend or not. He was worth playing games for.

**X X X X X X X**

We had finally decided on about one o'clock. He was bringing everyone over. His older sister, her friends, his twin, there friends, and his little brother. His girlfriend couldn't make it. Something about a hair appointment or something. Eck. Just what I need in my life. Some girl who cares about how she looks.

I was busy cleaning the counter when I heard someone say my name. I looked up and found Mason along with the whole crew. He just smiled at me while everyone else just looked uncomfortable.

"Hey Alex, um were are your brothers?" He ask me as I went to take my apron off. I looked up the stairs and he got the hint I guess. "Ah, so are we going up there?"

"Yea hang on I just gotta hang this up and we can be off." I told him putting my stuff up while him and everyone else followed me up the stairs. Once we got up there I just saw mom in the living room. "Hey mom were are the two dorks?"

"Alex for the last time don't call them that and there up stairs." She said still not looking up from the kitchen counter. She finally looked up and saw everyone. "Done made friends already? School hasn't even started. Who are they?"

"I just know that he's Mason. The rest he's introducing me, Justin, and Max to." I told her going to the stairs. "MAX AND JUSTIN GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Was it to hard to go get them instead of scream?" Mason whispered to me. I just gave him a laugh.

"Going up there would be to much work." I told him flopping on the couch.

"What have you broke now Alex?" Justin ask coming down the stairs. He saw everybody and stopped. "Um, hello, look whatever she did to you is your fault for getting on her bad side." He said making one of the girls laugh. I think it was the blonde chick. "Well hello. I'm Justin Russo and you are?" He ask trying to flirt with her.

"I'm Juliet. So are you going to be with me and Rosealena?" She ask him shaking his hand still giggling like no tomorrow. Eww gross. She liked my brother.

"Well, if you two are in 12th grade then I will be." He told her showing off all his teeth. This boy could not flirt for nothing. I guess I just haven't taught him just yet. Note to self get on that right away. "And who are the rest of ya?"

"Well," Mason started pointing to the girls and like two boys. "This is my older sister Rosealena, her best friend Juliet, my twin sister Madison, her best friend Harper, Harper's boyfriend Zeke, and my little brother Jacob." He said going through the list.

"That's a good thing to know." I said still laying on the couch. Max came and sat by my feet. I got mad and had to sit up now. I was hoping just Mason would come so I could get to know him better.

Max went up to Jacob who, come to find out, was the same age as him. "You wanna go play some video games?" Max ask him having nothing else to do. He agreed and they were off out of site.

"So what do you three do since your my age?" He said asking Juliet, Rosealena, and Zeke. Him and Harper were awkward in front of people I could tell.

"Well, pretty much whatever you got." Juliet said while Rosealena didn't say a thing. She was the quiet type I could tell. Zeke couldn't stop bouncing which made him the exciting type and Juliet was the talker of that group. Not a shocker there.

"Cool I've got some cool stuff." Justin said and they were off. Right when they were going up the steps I yelled after him.

"Don't show them your dolls. You don't want to embarrass yourself on the first day of meeting them." I said laughing when I got this reply.

"There action figures!"

It was now just me, Mason, his twin Madison, and her friend Harper. Harper kinda freaked me out with her clothes, but that's also what got my attention on her if that made since. Mason was being quiet just staring at me, and his sister was blabbering on and on about being the best of friends. She was to talkative for my taste. I looked at Mason for help. He must have saw it with what he said next.

"Hey Madison, why don't you and Harper go look around the sub shop or go see if Zeke has faint from to much excitement yet." He told them and with that they were off. Harper to go check on Zeke, and Madison to go look around. I just laughed. "Your welcome."

"Thank you. Nothing personal but your sister was talking to much and Harper was being to quiet just staring. It was freaking me out a little." I told him and he just shook his head laughing.

"That's them two for ya. It makes you wonder how they even became friends with how different they are." He said with a smile. "I wish you could've met Jasmine. I think you would've liked her." He told me with a big smile. "You two would get along just great." Yea sure we would.

"I bet we would." I said saying the opposite of what I was thinking. He just smiled at me with those eyes of his. He was so beautiful. "So what do you wanna do? We could play a game."

"Nah let's just ask random questions." He said while I just nodded my head. I wasn't into it that much, but it let me get to know him better. "I'll go first. What month and day were you born? I was born March 21st."

"I was born July 22nd. Hmm, what's your favorite season? Mine is Summer cause we have no school." He just laughed at me when I said this. It was the best laugh I had ever heard.

"Spring cause its just so beautiful." Aw, he was a romantic I guess you could say. "What your dream job? Mine is to be an artist with drawing."

"I would either want that or, to be a fashion designer or if that don't work out an artist like you." I told him with a smile as big as it could be. "What's your favorite subject in school? Mine is Art."

"I like that and English." He said smiling big. Aw, so he was a big softy. That could come in handy later maybe. "What is your favorite band? I kinda like We The Kings."

"How can you saw that! Forever The Sickest Kids rule hands down." I told him with a huge smile. Now we were getting some were. He just stared at me. "What? Its true though."

"No, 'We the Kings' is better and you know it." He told me and had a smirk when he saw my face. I had my mouth wide open. He thought it was funny but I didn't.

"Look Mister, I always win, so just admit that 'Forever The Sickest Kids' rule and we will go on with this game." I told him with a smirk of you didn't win. What he said shocked me next.

"Never."

* * *

_Welp, this is the first part of a five part story!_

_Its to tie you down til I can finish writing the sequal of my story!_

_Well, enough of it anyway! =)_

_Tell, me what you think of this story so far!_

_It should be good but I still want your opinion on it!_

_So tell me if ya like it or what not!_

_Anyway hope you enjoyed the first part of it! =)_

_Bye for now! =) =) =)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Boys With Girlfriends**

* * *

It was now the next day for us which just happen to be Sunday. I was going over to Mason's girlfriend's house with him so I could meet her. He thought we would get along just great. I didn't have the heart to tell him no. Okay I did, but the way I look at it is I get more time with Mason.

We had just walked in and the first thing I noticed was she was wearing, I'm guessing, his boxers. She had some weird song on that I couldn't stand. I didn't think Mason liked it cause it just didn't sound like something he would listen to. She looked up and saw Mason and got a smile on her face. It quickly went down when she saw me, but went back up before Mason could see it.

Yep, I knew it. She was for sure the jealous type. Oh this should be so much fun. I loved a challenge.

"Hey Mason." She said coming up to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He looked like he had a fake smile on, but I wasn't going to say anything. "So who is this you have with ya?"

"Jasmine, this is Alex Russo. Alex this is my girlfriend Jasmine." I eyed her down and she was doing the same to me. I finally put on fake smile and shook her hand.

"Its nice to meet you." I told her in the best fake voice I could stand. I was so good at this kinda stuff that I should become a actor when I grow up. You know, like Selena Gomez. Everyone tells me I look just like her. I don't see it though.

"Yea same goes for you." She told me in her fake voice too. I new it was fake. Mason was smiling at us thankful that we got along. I new he didn't like her. I could see it. I'd only known him a day but it seemed like longer than that for some odd reason.

Now, Jasmine was not your typical girl. You would think she was blonde, but she's not. She has brown hair and green eyes. When I first thought about it, don't ask me why, I thought she would be a blonde. I guess just the way Mason talked about her. I wasn't real sure on her yet. I did know that she was one to keep up with the latest fashion by her clothes and make up.

I didn't do like she did. I would dress up cute, but mostly wore blue jeans. I would mix it up from time to time, but it was mostly blue jeans with a light make up. She had her's real dark. It kinda made me feel bad for her. Trying so hard to hide all that ugly under her make up. Well, it wasn't working for her. Just saying.

"See I told you that you two would get along." Mason said looking at me when talking. He put on smile, but it turned down a little before it went back up. I was kinda sad to see him have a frown. I wanted to put him in my arms and make him feel better. Wait, what was I saying? He had a girlfriend. Wait, when did I start caring? This is my mind and no one can read it.

"Yea." I told him still staring at Jasmine a little. She may have Mason now, but I would get him before it was over. "So what are we doing?"

"Well, we could go listen to music in my room." Jasmine said. I thought about it and it sounded good.

"Sure what kind you got?" I ask her as we went to her room. With it being New York there was no telling what they listened to. I new it wasn't country. With me being from Texas all I listened to was that.

"Well, I listen to rap a lot and stuff." She told me and with that I groaned. She just gave me a weird look. "What's wrong with that? I listen to other stuff too."

"Okay, then you got any Friday Night Boys?" I ask her and Mason seemed to perk up a little at hearing there name. I laughed a little. She gave me, yet again, another weird look.

"What's that?" She ask and my mouth fell wide open. How could she have never heard of them? They were my favorite boy band next to 'Forever The Sickest Kids' and 'We The Kings'.

"How can you not know them? Fine do you have any 'We the Kings'?" I ask her and she shook her head. "Any 'Boys Like Girls'?" She again shook her head. I was getting mad now. "Fine what about," I shivered saying his name, "Justin Bieber?" I new she had him cause that's what she was listening to when we walked in. Mason was trying not to laugh.

"Yea I have him. I just love his music. Its so great. Don't you love his music?" She ask me going on and on about something I didn't care about. She was just that annoying. How did Mason put up with her? I would've done killed either her or myself by now.

"Yea he's adorable." I said in a sarcastic voice. Mason was still trying so hard not to laugh. Justin Bieber had maybe one or two good songs I just didn't like him that much. My friends loved him back at home. That's what really annoyed me about him. I listened to him to much. I looked at Mason and whispered to him. "What are you laughing at?"

"How annoyed you are getting by talking about Justin Bieber." He whispered back to me. I started laughing out loud and Jasmine turned around and looked at us.

"What are you laughing at?" She ask me. I looked around trying to think of something and saw my phone in my hand. I got a smirk on my face that she couldn't see. "Well?"

"Oh one of my home town friends just sent me something funny that happen there. Gosh I wish I was back home." I said mumbling the last part loud enough for Mason to hear. He gave me a sympathetic smile. He new how it felt to leave everything you've ever known. I lived there my whole entire life. It just made me sad to think about.

"Well, you could always go visit during the breaks we have. That's what I do sometimes." He told me with a smile. I just laughed a little. Jasmine looked back and gave me a death glare. I gave her one back.

"Here we are." She said and went to her CD player to start the songs. I looked around and almost threw up. Her whole entire room was pink. Every little thing in it or on it was a different shade of pink. I think she out beat Sharpay on High School Musical. That was not a good thing. "Just let me get this started."

We sat there for a strait hour just listening to Justin Bieber. Me and Mason just gave each other looks that said help us please as we listened to her try and sing. It was unbearable. She couldn't sing for her life. I was getting annoyed that I finally put on another fake smile and ask the savable question.

"Do you have any Selena Gomez? You have to either have her or Demi Lovato. There amazing artist." I told her as she stopped her music and put in I guessed a Selena Gomez CD. I didn't care just something different. "I love this song!" I said as I started to sing to 'The Way I Loved You'. I even got up and danced to the sad song.

"Wow you can sing pretty good." Mason told me once the song stopped. I just smiled and told him thank you. "I mean it though. You could be a singer one day if you wanted to." I was about to answer when my phone went off to a song. Jasmine gave me her weird look again.

"What's that song called?" She ask me and Mason was singing along to it. Even the bad parts of it.

"Its called 'Stupid Love Letter' by that band you didn't know." I told her a little annoyed and answered it. "Hey what's up?" I ask as the person talked. "Okay. Yes Momma. No don't worry, I'm with Mason at his girlfriend's house." A paws. "Okay, okay, okay geez. I'm leaving now. I know I should be unpacking but I got lazy and that rooms just to big." I had Mason laughing so I smacked him on the shoulder. "Bye. Yes I love you too. See ya in a little bit." I told her and we hung up. "Sorry guys but I gots ta leave. Mom needs me to finish unpacking."

"Aww, well that's okay. I'll see ya in school tomorrow. As soon as you get finish with the principal you come find us so I can see what classes we have together." Mason told me as we hugged. Jasmine put on a fake smile.

"Aww, to bad you had to go. Just when we were getting to know each other too." She told me putting on a fake voice that was high pitched. I just smiled.

"Yea to bad, oh and Mason be sure to tell Juliet I can't wait to see her for dinner next Friday. Justin invited her over. Can't believe his dorky self got a girlfriend before I can even find a boyfriend." I told him with a laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow Mason. It was nice meeting you Jasmine." And with that I was off. Before I could leave I could already her Jasmine yelling at Mason about me.

"I don't like her Mason! There's something about her that just seems weird." Jasmine yelled at him. I felt sorry for Mason. He had to deal with that.

"I don't care what you think Jasmine. She's a really nice girl. You just got to get to know her better." Mason said to her quietly. It was then Jasmine's turn.

"But she seems cold hearted to me. She isn't that nice and is very sarcastic. Why of all girls to hang with do you pick her? Can't go hang with your sister and her weird friend?" She said yelling even louder. How dare she call Harper weird. Oh it was on now. I was gonna make her life hell if I could. With that last thought I was out the door.

**X X X X X X X **

"Hey wake up!" Is what I got up to. Of all people it was Justin's voice. "I don't want to be late for our first day of a new school. I know you don't like it, but some people actually do." He told me going on and on about something I didn't care anything for.

"Yea, yea, you only want to go for Juliet. I don't even know why she likes you. She has strange taste in guys, yet so does Harper." I told him thinking back to being told Harper went out with Zeke. That guy was, um, putting it nicely, interesting. He was really weird to a point.

"Whatever, besides I think Zeke is pretty cool. Well, till he passed out in my room." Justin told me making me start to laugh real hard. That wasn't hard to believe since Mason had said something about it to Harper.

"I kinda figured he would from what Mason said to Harper yesterday." I told him as I went to my closet to pick out my clothes for the day. It had to be real cute to get Mason's attention. I didn't usually try to get guys I new had girlfriends. Mason's different though. I new he didn't like her so I thought I would save him.

"Whatever you say." Justin told me getting out of my room so I could get dressed. Today was going to be my first day of Tribecca Prep. I think its how you pronounce that name. My other one was way easier to pronounce and spell. Anyway I had decided on a cute outfit.

It was a little bit of a v-neck t-shirt that was dark blue and had 'Note to self: make everyone jealous today' in big dark black bold letters. I've always loved t-shirts that had sayings on them. That just happen to be my favorite shirt. I was wearing blue jeans with the shirt that went with it so well. I also had on my purple boots with it since it was still a little cold outside. I thought I looked with what I had picked out. I put on a little bit of makeup on. Not much just a little and left my hair alone just brushing it a little.

I got down stairs and seen everyone still eating. I went and sat down in my seat that we had picked out the day we moved in. I know its kinda weird to do that, but my parents made us so we wouldn't fight over it. Anyway my mom had looked over at me and smiled.

"You look very nice Alex." She told me as she went back to eating. "Are you excited to have your first day of school?" She ask me giving me her mother look. Um, crap how do I answer that without them becoming suspicious?

"Um, yea I'm ver-" Justin had just cut me off making me give him daggers just then.

"Of course she aint excited this is Alex were talking about. She doesn't get excited about anything. I mean come on. But of course I'm excited about school." Justin said going on and on about nothing.

"The only reason your excited about anything is because of Juliet and you know it." I told him making him mad cause I brought a girl up in our family breakfast.

"Oh really Justin?" Mom had ask him with a raised eyebrow. "Well, you need to bring her to the house so we can meet her. I would love to meet all of yall's friends. Boyfriends and girlfriends included." She said before any of us could ask. "Now you need to be going. You don't want to be late on your first day of a new school." She told us as we went on with our day. I hated family breakfast.

We had finally left the house and just got to the school. We got to the principal and got our classes and what was what period. I had a good schedule. I couldn't complain.

"Hey Alex!" I heard someone screaming my name. I looked over to see Mason and Jasmine coming this way. Oh yea this should be good. "There you are. So let me see your schedule." He told me taking it from my hands. I looked over at Jasmine who was listening to who knows what.

I gave Mason a look. "What in the world is she listening to?" I ask him as she started mumbling. She still hadn't seen me yet. He gave me a eye roll. "Oh no, not again."

"Yes she has Justin Bieber blabbering through her speakers." He told me with yet another eye roll. I gave him a weird look.

"Don't you mean blasting?" I ask him and he just gave me a dark look. I almost started laughing but kept my cool.

"No I mean blabbering." He told me and that's when I really started laughing. Jasmine was looking at some dude and smiling and waving at him. It wasn't in the friendly way either. It was in the flirting way. I just let it slide this one time. "So it looks like you have all but two classes with me."

"What two is that?" I ask him a little upset because then I was on my own which isn't really good. I could handle it but then it didn't give me a reason to follow Mason around.

"Those periods would be third and sixth. The rest you have with me and at least one of us. You have third with Harper I think and sixth with Maddie." He told me with a smile making me feel better. At least I had someone with me at all times.

This was my scheduled. First was math, second was civics, third was English, fourth was art, fifth was work shop, sixth was science, and seventh was study hall. They had a weird way with stuff. The reason I don't have Mason third and sixth is because they were switched around on his. Those were the only two classes he had with Jasmine, which meant, thank the lord for this, I didn't have her in any of my classes.

"Okay, so that means I have science with your sister and English with Harper?" I ask him as he nodded his head. Great that was a good thing for me. "Okay do we have first with either of Maddie or Harper?" I ask him and again he nodded his head. Okay, well this should be an interesting school year for all of us.

"Yea we have both of them in that class. You'll have Harper in your art class as well. Maddie will be in your first, fifth, and sixth while Harper will be in your first, third, and fourth." He told me with a smile then added. "That just leaves second and seventh period me and you."

"Okay, well as long as someone is in one of my periods with me then I'm good." I told him and the bell rang. We walked to our first period leaving Jasmine behind. When I looked back she was talking to that boy. Just about two inches from kissing. Talk about a start to your first day.

* * *

**_Okay guys I'm so sorry on the late chapter! =(_**

**_I forgot to update it in a long couple of months!_**

**_I didn't mean to forget to! =((_**

**_Well, here you go! =)_**

**_Oh, and if you don't really like the story and think it sucks, then don't read it!_**

**_Save both me and you the trouble mm K?_**

**_Yea thank ya to those who reviewed good to it though!_**

**_It means a lot to me! =)_**

**_Okay, well I'll let you read it and review it now!_**

**_Bye for now! =)_**


End file.
